


【RÖzil罗戴厄】Smoking Hot

by Sunsie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 克里斯进酒吧，正好撞见厄齐尔在抽烟





	【RÖzil罗戴厄】Smoking Hot

克里斯蒂亚诺推门进去的时候很惊讶，他没想到好友极力推荐的夜店里正坐着厄齐尔，更没想到的是厄齐尔指尖正夹着一支烟。他愣了一下，被后面的人推进店里。沙发上的厄齐尔听得偏门一声吱呀，抬起头来正巧看到手足无措的克里斯还站在门口。  
厄齐尔站起身打招呼，把拙劣伪装的当红球星拉进自己的卡座。卡座沙发背后的屏风是金红格子纹样的磨砂玻璃，从外面看只能看到两人模糊的轮廓。半开放的设计既能保证两人不被球迷认出来，又能让他们感受到夜店的氛围。  
来不及反应，克里斯发现自己已经坐在厄齐尔身旁，黑色皮质沙发的材质却过于柔软，两人各自坐在20厘米之外不由自主地向中缝陷去。店里放着嘈杂的电子乐，外面的人们恨不得把地砖都跳碎，一厘米之后两个人却在寒暄后陷入沉默。  
克里斯自问自己和梅苏特的关系不算生疏——他们在球场上击掌拥抱亲吻合作默契怎么也算是模范队友——可出了球场，他对梅苏特的了解便只剩报纸和社交网络上的只言片语或记者推测。克里斯实在不知该如何打破这尴尬又暧昧的沉默，说真的，两个男人坐在烟雾缭绕的卡座里一句话也不说实在很奇怪——至少在直男（截至至今）克里斯看来是这样——然而厄齐尔似乎完全没有类似感受，左手食指中指间的香烟兀自燃烧着，他的脸转向另一边，好像在侧耳倾听什么。克里斯和烟头两厢对望许久，谁也没有得到厄齐尔的翻牌。克里斯也不去怜惜一根快熄灭的烟头，抬头又去与厄齐尔的耳钉交流眼神，可惜黑色的耳钉就像梅苏特的眼睛——你永远看不透那潭水。故马卡报有诗曰：大明湖水深千尺，不及厄祖眼中潭。  
克里斯把黑耳钉都盯得害羞了它的主人才姗姗转过脸来。  
“你在听什么？”克里斯发问。  
“我听到我朋友好像在外面聊天，我等他拿酒回来。”厄齐尔回答。平淡无辜的语气。  
“我等了你好久。”桌上的白开水居然也冒出了委屈的气泡  
“我觉得他不会回来了。”不知多少支香烟点出来的雾忽然淡了。克里斯好像第一次看清梅苏特的眼睛，马卡报诚不我欺，克里斯心想，他觉得自己已经在梅苏特的眼里浮沉了。  
浮沉的不止你一个，克里斯。  
梅苏特翻身坐到克里斯腿上，搭在葡萄牙人肩上的左手指尖烟还在明灭，他在克里斯唇边开口：“我想他不会回来了。”  
任何句子重复两遍意义就变得暧昧。克里斯吻上梅苏特的唇，烟从一个人的嘴里渡到另一个人嘴里，唇齿交缠间梅苏特把烟扔进空酒杯，空出两只手从葡萄牙人的锁骨摸到小腹，跪在沙发上隔着牛仔裤用屁股蹭着克里斯腿间的火热。两个人急切地喘息，隔着两层衣料的摩擦只是隔靴搔痒。梅苏特拉开克里斯的拉链，滑下去跪在地上，隔着内裤舔弄克里斯的阴茎，前液和唾液把灰色内裤弄得一塌糊涂。克里斯捏着梅苏特的下巴把人提起来，四只手潦草地把梅苏特的裤子褪到膝盖。梅苏特坐下的时候克里斯的阴茎正好弹在他屁股上，他抬起身模仿交合的动作，前液蹭到了臀尖上，在夜店暧昧的灯光下显得肉感。“东西在抽屉里。”他几乎是在克里斯的耳边喘息，但克里斯明白他的意思，从抽屉里拿出润滑液挤在手上，沿着梅苏特的尾椎骨一路按压，两根手指伸到股间。扩张到第一根手指的时候梅苏特含住了克里斯的耳垂，舌尖重重地舔过克里斯尚未长合的耳洞，得到克里斯一次颤抖的呼吸。第二根手指的时候梅苏特在克里斯左臂上捏出一个手印，他极力克制不要叫出声，店里地电子乐早已停了，而灵魂乐暧昧地音量简直欲盖弥彰。克里斯的手指模仿着抽插，梅苏特扭着腰迎合，穴肉吸着克里斯的手指不愿放开。克里斯把手指拔出来，怀里人的屁股发出挽留的声音，“啵”，在略有隔音的包厢里显得格外响亮。梅苏特的脸早就红透了，酒精和性爱的双重作用下他浑身发热，他把脸贴在克里斯颈侧，紧紧抱着体温较低的克里斯不肯放。克里斯无奈，只好摸摸这只赖在自己身上的大猫，提着后颈把他从脖子上拉下来和自己亲吻，一边抓着梅苏特的手腕引导他去握自己阴茎，梅苏特被情欲熏得眼眶通红，扶着克里斯的阴茎就往下坐。克里斯也没拦住，阴茎整根没入。梅苏特惊叫出声又赶紧收住，变成一声委屈的呜咽。一下子被紧致的内穴包裹，克里斯在梅苏特腰间掐了一下才忍住没有射，听到大猫的呜咽楔在体内的那根又涨大了几分。怕伤到梅苏特，克里斯一直没有动，梅苏特却抬头瞪了一眼克里斯，“还不动你难道是不行吗？”  
眼角噙泪的瞪视自然毫无威慑，声音沙哑的挑衅同样不起作用，但最后确实以另一种方式达到了梅苏特的目的——美人的眼神都是勾引，尤物的挑衅都是邀请——克里斯确实动了起来，整根抽出又整根捅入，肉体碰撞的声音好像融入进背景音乐的节奏一样，说慢不慢，说快又总是差一点。梅苏特难耐地扭动腰肢，克里斯掐住他的腰，凑到颈侧问他，你想要什么，梅苏特挣扎不得，克里斯的气息又喷在颈侧，更痒了。  
“你。”梅苏特乖乖回答。  
“我什么？”“你......快点.......”“什么？我没听清？”梅苏特这会连瞪他地力气都没有了，搂着克里斯的脖子在他耳边喘息，任由克里斯一边捉弄他一边在他身上留下痕迹，克里斯啃咬吸吮他的喉结和锁骨，在所有明显的地方留下痕迹。克里斯加快了身下抽插的速度，绕着那一点戳刺，低头含住梅苏特的乳头，粗粝的舌面擦过乳尖，梅苏特颤抖着挺起了胸。陌生的快感让他难以自拔，他伸出手按着克里斯的头，又把自己的胸往前送。  
“梅斯，”克里斯含糊地出声，“你想要什么 。”“你......我想要你！”梅苏特几乎喊出来，克里斯开始冲刺，梅苏特摆动腰肢迎合，像一条脱水的鱼仰头呼吸，手指抓着克里斯的卷发，两人的呼吸声和肉体的碰撞声夜店里十分响亮，但他们已经无暇顾及，梅苏特先射了出来，精液涂满两人腹部，甚至有一部分溅到了克里斯下巴上。“梅斯......我要射了。”“别，别射在里面......“梅苏特挣扎着从高潮的余韵里缓过来，警告克里斯。克里斯又冲刺几下拔出来——射在了梅苏特身上。满身体液的梅苏特抬头瞪了他一眼，那眼神——马卡报那首诗怎么说的来着？”大明湖水深千尺，不及厄祖眼中潭“？——此时应是”大明湖水深千尺，不及梅斯眼底情”！  
梅苏特伸出手，克里斯便穿好衣服来抱他。  
“欸我们不是在夜店做的吗，怎么都没人了？”  
“傻瓜我们做得那么响还不早被发现了？我不是说他不会回来了吗？我朋友是店长我跟他说过早点关门。”  
“哦——嗯？？？？？？？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺的小脑袋里还是充满疑惑。


End file.
